ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Reflection
' Reflection', know as Mirror '''in Japanese, is a new archetype released in ''Duel Terminal - Force of Emotions, ''is used by Ranaulf Terric in the Yu-gi-oh! Star Saga! Manga The team symbol is a '''White Lotus '''which appears on the body, mask or mirror of the monster. The archetype is based off of opposing Emotions which Reflect or '''Mirror '''one another. The '''Reflection '''Archetype is comprised of two main categories: The LIGHT Attributed, Fairy-Type monsters and the DARK Attributed, Feind monsters. The Archetype has a very wide variety of ways of putting their own monsters in to the graveyard. The archetype is extreamly unique in the fact that it has 5 versions of '''Foolish Burial '''along with and amazing ability to add card to their hands, making them one of the fastest decks in the Pseudo Game. Play Style The archetype has a large amount of Graveyard Special Summoning. In fact, Every monster has the ability to Special Summon itself if it's opposite is on the field, making the deck deadly fast and can make big plays by drawing into just 1 card; However, outside of their own effects the deck has no graveyard summoning. The deck also has a Major element of Control to it. 6 or the 8 monsters create Field or Hand Advantage when they are Special Summoned via their own effects making the deck not only fast but extremely frustrating to play against. For instance, When '''Reflection - Madness '''is Special Summoned via his own effect, he can have your opponent discard a card at random from their hand, '''Reflection - Sanity, who is Madness' '''reflection, on the other hand allows you to draw.The Archetype also has a large amount of cards which add cards to their Hand while at the same time puting 1 in the Graveyard allowing the deck to set up big plays as early as turn 1. Deck Varients The archeytpe has three main varients within their archetype: Bi-polar, Total Madness, and Puppy Love. Bi-polar Bi-polar is a varient of the Reflection archetype that focuses on the monsters, Reflection - Happiness and Reflection - Anger, to continually destroy cards on your opponents field. While less competitive than the other two varients, the deck is fun to play and can be extreamly frustrating. It is also the perfect deck to teach newcomers to the game on. Total Madness Total Madness is one of the leading Pseudo decks. Total Madness is a varient of the Reflection archetype that focuses on the monster, Reflection - Sanity and Reflection - Madness, to continually force your opponent to empty their hand while simontaniously powering through their Deck. This particular varient is very nasty to face as it can empty your hand very quickly, limiting your options while maintaining thier own advantage. The varient also has a large number of monster with matching levels and tuners allowing the deck to easily drop 2-3 Syncro or Xyz monsters a turn. Puppy Love Puppy Love is a varient of the Reflection archetype that focuses on the monster, Reflection - Love and Reflection - Hate, to continually put cards into the graveyard and add them to your hand, creating a never ending cycle of monster summonings. this varient is the fastest and most consistant of all the varients as it usually incoperates bits and peices of the other varients. This varients can consistantally swarm the field and summon Big monsters with ease. Weaknesses While its true that the deck can be extreamly frustrating and difficult to beat it can be done. The deck has meny flaws and weeknesses that can be exploited for and easy win. The number one Weakness of '''Reflections is their absolute reliance on the graveyard. A well placed Dimesional Fissure or Macro Cosmos can destroy the deck beyond recovery. To counter this, Reflection Players should Side in Imperial Iron Wall to help. The monsters of the archetype also have a direct weakness to attack. No monster in the archetype has over 2500 ATK, puting the deck at a complete disadvantage against decks like Disaster Dragon and MachinaTown. To counter this one should run lots of Monster destruction help get rid of big monsters. Another fatal flaw the deck has to face-down is Thunder King Rai-Oh. With a Massive 1900 ATK, the ability to Stop Special Summons and His ability to prevent players from searching can cause some major problems from Reflections if he is dropped at a bad time. While hard to get around, Rai-Oh is like any other monster. A well timed Bottomless Trap Hole or Dark Hole can open a reflection player back into their advantage. Category:Archetype